


Lips Of An Angel

by YamiAki96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bitch Lisa, Bookstore owner Cas, Cheater Dean, Drug Addiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Past Dean/Castiel - Freeform, Rehabilitation, Started as a Song Fic and Turned Into This, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a distressed call in the middle of the night from his ex-boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips Of An Angel

Dean dropped into a chair at his kitchen table after a long day at work. He’d stayed back to finish working on a car that turned out to have more problems than he originally thought -- then he had some bills and paper work to fill out. He didn’t get in until it was 11:30 and Lisa and Ben were already asleep.

 

He’d just cracked open a beer when his phone went off loudly. He quickly answered it without looking, listening to see if anyone had been disturbed. When it was all silent he pressed the phone to his ear.

 

“Hello?” He asked, quietly.

 

“Hello, Dean.” He jolted at that raspy voice. It had been so long since he’d heard it like this.

 

“Hey, Cas. What’s up?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Cas, it’s almost midnight. There’d better be something.”

 

“Is it that late? I’m sorry. I’ll just…go then.” Dean heard the hurt in his voice. The tears. He’d made Cas sound like that so many times he’d never forget it.

 

“What’s wrong, Angel?” Dean asked, quietly. He debated stepping outside, but the neighbours were all so nosy.

 

Cas was quiet for a long time, but Dean could hear his breath shuttering out of him. Cas needed to calm down before he speak.

 

“It’s Crowley.” Dean felt his fist clench at the name. Cas had started seeing the man after they broke up, trying to get Dean off of his mind with sex and drugs. But Crowley was abusive in so many ways. He liked to beat Cas and say awful things to him. Liked to see him crying and hurting. Once he got Cas high and dropped him on the street, leaving him there until he sobered up and called Dean, just avoiding being arrested.

 

They had tried again after that, Dean had seen the bruises and scars that Crowley laid across Cas’ body, traced them with his fingertips. Cas had cried when Dean made love to him, used to Crowley’s rough ministrations.

 

When Cas agreed, Dean, along with Cas’ brother Gabe, had taken him a rehab center and helped him get clean.

 

Then, one night, Dean got blackout drunk and hooked up with a waitress at the bar. Cas had walked in on them and, heartbroken, ran back to Crowley. Dean had started dating the waitress, Lisa, and helping her take care of her young son, Ben.

 

Since that night, Cas only called Dean when things were really bad.

 

“Does he know you’re talking to me?”

 

“No. He’s asleep. If he did…” Cas stopped, but Dean knew. Crowley would beat the hell out of him. Destroy Cas in ways Dean never could. “Does Lisa?”

 

“No.” Dean sighed. Cas didn’t even sound bitter. He was genuinely worried that Dean and Lisa would fight if she knew they still talked. That’s why, whenever they wandered into Cas’ bookstore, Cas kept his head down and barely spoke. Why Cas avoided his favorite burger place when he knew they’d be there. Cas only wanted Dean to be happy.

 

“I…I need help, Dean.” Cas whimpered. “I called Gabe, but he’s done with me. He told me to call him when I was sober and Crowley was gone. But I can’t do it alone. And I was going to call Sam, but with the baby he and Jess are so busy. And my parents won’t-”

 

“Calm down, Cas.” Dean said. “Can you get out the house?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Can you pack a bag?”

 

“I don’t think so.”

 

“Can you meet me at your store?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay. Go there and lock yourself inside. I’ll be there soon.” He hung up and stood.

 

He quietly went into his and Lisa’s bedroom and found an old duffle bag in the closet. He went through his drawers and found several old pairs of sweatpants and t-shirts. He stared at an old Zeppelin shirt that Cas had loved and shoved it in the bag, even though it was his favorite. He added boxers and an extra toothbrush and some toiletries as well.

 

He walked out of the house and tossed the bag into the backseat of the impala. One of the night owl neighbours watched him and he resisted the urge to flip him off before sliding into the front seat.

 

Cas’ bookstore was a little hole in the wall place they’d found when they went apartment hunting once. Dean had spent a year saving up to pay the first month’s lease as a gift to Cas. They’d built shelves and painted and Cas had ordered books. Dean had never seen him so happy.

 

Dean let himself into the dark store and made his way to the children’s section. Cas liked the colors and stuffed animals that he’d put in for the kids. He found him curled onto the couch, holding a sock monkey.

 

“Dean-” Dean wrapped his arms around him, allowing Cas to cry into his shirt. “I didn’t know what else to do.”

 

“It’s okay, Cas.”

 

“I’m sorry, Dean. I’m so sorry.” Dean hushed him and ran his fingers through his hair until he calmed down.

 

“Do you want to go back rehab?” Dean finally asked after Cas used up a whole box of tissues. Cas nodded. “You know it won’t work if you go back to Crowley again.” Cas almost glared at him.

 

“Trust me, I know.” Dean looked away. It was his fault this was happening again and he knew it.

 

“Go home, Dean. I’ll sleep here tonight and get to the center in the morning on the bus.”

 

“I’m taking you, Cas. Just calm down. Do you want to stay here?” Cas nodded.

 

“I brought you some stuff. I’m going to get it and I’ll be right back, okay?” Cas nodded again. Dean returned with his duffle a few minutes later and sat it on the floor.

 

“Do you want me to stay?” Cas shook his head.

 

“I need to be alone right now.”

 

“Can I trust you to be here in the morning?” Cas nodded.

 

“Okay.” Dean left, locking the door behind him.

 

When he returned home, Lisa was sitting at the kitchen table.

 

“Where have you been?”

 

“Something came up. I needed to step out for a second.”

 

“At one in the morning?”

 

“It was important. I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“Are you drunk?”

 

“What? No!” Dean had almost stopped drinking completely after he moved in with Lisa and Ben, and he was proud of that.

 

“Were you with someone else?” Dean glared at her.

 

“Just because I cheated on Cas doesn’t mean I’m going to do it to you.” He spat. “I never should have cheated on him in the first place.” Lisa flinched.

 

“Were you with _him?_ ”

 

“What if I was?”

 

“Dean, he’s a junkie. I don’t want that influence around my family.”

 

“What about my family, Lisa? Am I supposed to let them kill themselves because they got hooked on drugs? I got Sam out of it and I’m getting Cas out-”

 

“So he’s your family now?”

 

“He was always my family!” He responded harshly.

 

“Then what are we, Dean?” She snapped back.

 

“You’re-” Dean stopped. “This is different, Lis. He was everything I had for so long.”

 

“Do you still love him?” Lisa asked, her voice cracking a bit

 

“I always will.”

 

“Then where does that leave us, Dean?” She asks quietly.

 

“I don’t know.” Dean replied. They sat across from each other, not speaking. Lisa eventually went back to bed. When the first rays of sun came through the windows, Ben came into the kitchen.

 

“Hey, Dean?”

 

“Yeah, Bud?

 

“Who’s Cas?” Dean sighed.

 

“Sit down, Ben. We need to talk.” The little boy sat in the same chair Lisa had the night before.

 

“Are you leaving us?”

 

“No, Ben. I’d never leave you. Even if I’m not here, I’m always there for you, you know that.”

 

“But you’re moving out?” Dean sighed.

 

“I have a friend that needs my help right now. Your mom isn’t really a friend of his and while I’m helping him, she might not be a big fan of mine, either. But this is something that I have to do.”

 

“Okay.” Dean ruffled his hair and put a jacket on.

 

“I’ll be home in a few hours.” Ben nodded and went back to his room.

 

Dean stopped at coffee shop and picked up two hot chocolates before continuing to the bookstore.

 

“Let me in Castiel!” Crowley’s voice could be heard from a block away.

 

“Hey! Get away from here, Crowley.” The shorter man laughed when Dean walked up.

 

“Of course he ran to you. The little slut could never give you up.” Dean’s fist connected to his face with a sickening crunch

 

“Don’t come back here,” Dean snarled, satisfied at the blood gushing from the man’s face. “If you go near him again, I’ll break more than your nose.”

 

Dean walked into the store, leaving Crowley laying there.

 

“Cas? It’s just me.” Cas stepped out from around a corner.

 

“Is he gone?”

 

“Probably. Has to get his nose fixed somewhere. Here.” Cas took the cup and relaxed a little.

 

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas was dressed in the Zeppelin shirt and Dean could see the bruises and scars on his arms. And he could see how bad he was shaking already.

 

“Whenever you’re ready, Cas.” Cas nodded and grabbed his coat, then followed Dean into the Impala.

 

“Here,” Cas said, handing him a slip of paper.

 

“What’s this?” Dean asked.

 

“I’ve been saving up. I want to pay for this. I need to.” Dean nodded.

 

Luckily there wasn’t much paperwork to fill out since Cas was still on file.

 

After that was done, Dean wasn’t aloud to Cas.

 

“Can you tell him I’ll be back when I can?” The nurse nodded.

 

“We’ll call you.” Dean nodded and went home.

 

He and Lisa spent most of their time fighting after that. She’d get mad if Dean went to see Cas or if they talked on the phone. Dean would get mad because Cas had always been and would always be in his life. Dean spent most nights on the couch or the guest bedroom.

 

“Dean?” Ben said, quietly, one day when Dean picked him up from baseball practice.

 

“Yeah, kid?”

 

“Are you and my mom gonna break up?” Dean sighed.

 

“I don’t know, Ben. I really don’t know.”

 

“I hope you don’t. I like you. “

 

“I like you, too.” Dean said. “Ben, even if your mom and I break up, that doesn’t mean you and I have to. We can still hang out at the batting cages or work on cars or whatever. I can still be your dad.” Ben nodded.

 

“Can you just try to work things out with her?”

 

“Yeah, Ben. I’ll try.”

 

A few weeks later, after spending all his free time at home and barely talking with Cas on the phone, Dean finally got Lisa to agree to go out to dinner and a movie. She chose some fancy restaurant that Dean had to wear a suit jacket to and a chick flick.

 

“This is really nice, Dean,” She said, during dinner. “I’ve missed doing things like this.”

 

“Yeah, me too.” Dean lied. He prefered sitting at home in pajamas with a DVD or a Pay-Per-View movie.

 

“I mean, we should really-” She stopped when Dean’s phone started buzzing. “Are you going to get that?”

 

Dean glanced down and saw Cas’s face on his phone, his contact photo for the rehab facility he was in. He hit ignore and looked at Lisa.

 

“Nothing that can’t wait,” She smiled and continued. They finished eating and went to the movie.

 

Lisa talked about it all night, but Dean really hadn’t paid much attention. He just nodded and agreed with her.

 

He laid awake in bed, guilt keeping sleep away.

 

 _Maybe it wasn’t important_ , He thought, _maybe he just had a bad day_.

 

The next day, Sam pulled up to the house. Dean was surprised, but thrilled as he opened the door.

 

“Hey, Sammy. What’s up?” Sam pushed by him, into the house.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Dean was shocked at the venom in his brother’s voice.

 

“What are talking about?”

 

“Cas. You remember him, right?” Sam snapped. “You know, since you haven’t gone to see him in over a month.”

 

“Sam-”

 

“And you ignored his call last night!”

 

“So?”

 

“So? Dean they don’t just hand out phone calls there! I don’t know how he got another one to call me!”

 

“What did he want that was so important?” Dean asked, flopping onto the couch. Sam’s glare intensified at Dean’s tone.

 

“Crowley went to see him.” Dean sat up straight.

 

“What? But I thought-”

 

“There was a new nurse at the check-in. He didn’t check the no fly list and let him in. He ripped him apart, Dean. Told him that all he’d ever be was a junkie and that you would never want him again. He was in pieces. And you weren’t there.”

 

“Sam-”

 

“We’re all he has, Dean! His parents hate him! Gabe is the only sibling that talks to him and he’s done. He doesn’t like calling me because of the baby. He doesn’t have other friends or coworkers.” Sam sighed and sat down.

 

“You’re all that’s holding him together, Dean. He still loves you. So much. It physically hurt me to look at him he was so upset. Do you wanna know what he told me? He said he knew that you’d never want him again. Not when you had all this and he was so _disgusting_! Do you have any idea how much he hates himself, Dean?”

 

Dean looked down at his hands and sighed.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.” He stood and paced around the living room. “I really fucked up this time, huh?”

 

“Just…Can you go see him tomorrow? He really needs you right now. He’s worse off than I was, D. And I was bad.” Dean shuttered. He hated thinking of the days when Sam was with Ruby. When he was hooked on every drug imaginable.

 

“I will.”

 

The next day, Bobby let Dean off work early to go see Cas.

 

Cas’s favorite nurse, Meg, let him in, informing him the the nurse that let Crowley in had been demoted to cleaning bedpans and vomit.

 

“How’s he doin’?” Dean asked her as he was putting his stuff back in his pockets.

 

“Not great. You’re brother wasn’t really the one he needed to see.”

 

“I know.” He walked down the hall to Cas’s room. Cas was curled up on his bed, staring at the wall. Dean walked in and closed the door.

 

“Hey there, Cas.” The ball on the bed didn’t respond. Dean sighed and down, placing a hand on Cas shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry, okay? I’ve been a real dick to you lately and you deserve better than that.” He felt the shoulder under his hand start shaking.

 

“Dean,” It came out harsh and broken. Cas burrowed against his side and Dean wrapped his arms around him.

 

“I’m so sorry, Cas.” Dean whispered into his hair, over and over until Cas’s tears stopped.

 

“It’s okay, Dean.” He said, sitting up, wiping his face.

 

“No, it’s not, Cas. I’m your best friend. I should have been here for you.”

 

“You have a family, Dean. I understand.” Dean grabbed his face and pulled it around to face him.

 

“ _You’re_ my family, too, Cas.” He said, quietly.

 

Cas leaned forward and pressed his lips against Dean’s.

 

Dean sighed into the kiss, kissing back automatically. It had been so long since he’d felt Cas’s lips, tasted his tongue, and he almost forgot how much he missed it.

 

Cas pulled back.

 

“Oh, my God.” He said, horrified. “I’m so sorry, Dean. I don’t know why I did that. I-” Dean pulled him back in and kissed him again.

 

“Missed this so much, Cas. Missed you.” They stayed tangled for a long while, mouths moving as one, only stopping when air was needed.

 

“I love you, Cas.” Dean murmured.

 

“What about Lisa?” Cas asked, leaning against his chest, not want to see Dean’s face when he rejected him.

 

“The only thing keeping me there is Ben. I’ll have my own place before you’re out of here. We can try again.” Dean tilted Cas’s face up to meet his eyes. “If you still want to?”

 

“Of course I want to. You’re all I’ve ever wanted, Dean.”

 

Dean kept Cas wrapped up in his arms until Meg told him it was time to go. He kissed Cas again.

 

“I’ll be back tomorrow, okay?” Cas nodded. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

When Dean got home, he starting looking for apartments online.

 

“What are you doing?” Lisa demanded, when she saw the site.

 

“I’m moving out. As soon as I find a place, I’m gone.”

 

“Is this about that addict?”

 

“His name is Cas. And yeah, it’s about him. Because I love him!” Dean sighed and sat down. “I love him, Lis. I’m sorry, but I can’t…I don’t want this anymore. I love you and Ben. I do. But Cas is Cas. He’s my life.” Lisa sighed.

 

“I guess I have to understand. Just…say goodbye to Ben before you go.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Ben was upset, but he seemed to understand.

 

“When are you leaving?” He asked, looking at a baseball in his hands instead of at Dean.

 

“I’m going to start looking for apartments after work tomorrow,”

 

“Can I go?” Dean rubbed his hand across his face.

 

“Ask your mom. That’s all I can say.”

 

Ben nodded and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist.

 

“I love you, Dean.”

 

“I love you, too, kid.”

 

The next day, Dean picked Ben up after school and they went to the first apartment building.

 

“Mom says you’ve gotta have at least three bedrooms.”

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“One for you and Cas, one for when you guys fight, and one for me.” Dean looked over at him.

 

“You?”

 

“Yeah. She didn’t say that to you?”

 

“Uh, no. I- Okay, mark this place out and fix my preferences on that app thing.” Dean started the car and they drove to the next building.

 

The rest of the trip consisted of Dean taking Ben to an apartment and Ben shaking head. Finally, at the last building, a group of girls Ben’s age walked by as he was about to say no again.

 

“I think this is the place, Dean.” Dean shook his head and went to get the paperwork.

 

Dean figured that if Crowley hadn’t thrown all of Castiel’s stuff out, there would be no getting back. So, he started bringing  when would visit Cas and let him buy things on his phone so the apartment would be ready when he got out.

 

“I just can’t believe that Lisa’s gonna keep letting me see Ben.” Dean said one day, holding Cas against him.

 

“Well, you are practically his dad, Dean.” Cas replied, settling against his chest. “I can’t wait to get out of here. To be able to do this all the time. I’ve missed this more than you could ever know.”

 

Dean kissed his hair and held him tighter.

 

“A few more weeks, baby.” Cas sighed and nestled deep into his arms until Meg came to shoo Dean out.

 

Finally, the day came for Dean to pick Cas up from rehab and take him home.

 

When Cas walked out wearing Dean’s ACDC t-shirt, looking better than he ever had, Dean had to sweep him off his feet and kiss him right there.

 

“Hello, Dean.”

 

“Hey, Cas.” Dean smiled, back. “Let’s go home.”

 

“What about work?” Dean pressed a kiss to the side of Cas’s neck.

 

“I took the day off.” Cas laughed and got into the car.

 

A few hours later, sweaty, tired, but more satisfied than either of them had felt in years, Cas curled up against Dean’s side and kissed his chest.

 

“Ben’s coming over tomorrow.” Dean said, playing with Cas’s hair.

 

“It will be nice to meet him,” Cas replied.

 

“Bobby made me take the day off.” Dea continued. “And Garth and Jo are having so much fun in the bookstore…”

 

“Oh, really?” Cas smirked a little.

 

“So, I thought we’d make up for lost time all night and tomorrow, then take Ben out to dinner while the place airs out.” Cas smiled.

  
“I think I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I pictured Cas's rehab in this fic like the mental institution he was in in the series. Meg lets Sam and Dean in to see him when he needs them. I don't know.


End file.
